Digimon Makers
by Whitezetsu
Summary: In the future everything is high tech and now kids can create their own Digimon but what happens when the Digimon come to the real world? R&R please no flames I promise this story is way better then Digimon Explorers DISCONTINUED! read my profile!
1. And So it Begins

Digimon Makers

Whitezetsu: Ugh Digimon Explorers was my original story for this but i got too many complaints so i deleted it and created this story i promise it's way more interesting that Digimon Explorer!

Korei: Finally she admits her stories are bogus.

Whitezetsu: I didnt say that!

Korei: Whatev'

* * *

So It All Begins

"Bye mom bye dad!" Yoko shouted as he jumped off a flight of stairs and ran outside and ran right into a brunette who was walking by. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Yoko stated as he helped the girl up. She blushed brightly and then her face turned back to normal.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention. I'm new to the area and I was just looking around. I don't start school till tomorrow cause of something's." She smiled as she brushed herself off. She had brown hair that went all the way down to her butt and brown eyes and was wearing a yellow tang top with a blue card on it and the bottom of her shirt was white. She wore black baggy shorts and had black glove on her hands without the fingers.

"Oh well I'm gonna be late for school!" Yoko shouted as he fixed his white spiky hair. He had bright green eyes and wore a red tang top with two black stripes down the left side of it and wore tan baggy shorts.

"By the way I'm Makato, Yakumo." The girl smiled as she held out her hand and Yoko took it.

"Nekoma, Yoko. Please to meet ya Makato-chan!" Yoko smiled and shook her hand.

"Call me Yakumo." She smiled.

"Well Yakumo-chan I need to go or I'll get detention again!" Yoko sighed. "Nice meeting ya!"

"Nice meeting you too Yoko-kun!" Yakumo waved until he was out of sight and then walked off.

A high school in Kyoto

Yoko ran all the way to school and made it just in time for the bell to ring. "Yes made it on time!" Yoko shouted as his friends walked over to him.

"And if you don't get in the school on time you'll be late again!" His blue haired blue-eyed friend said.

"Whatever! I'm here that's all that counts." Yoko stated as he shot a glare at his friend.

"And when you're in detention for the 5th time this week it will be all you fault." A green-eyed red haired girl stated. Yoko stuck his tongue out at the girl. "You're such a child Yoko-kun!"

"Maybe I am Yumi-san but you'll live!" Yoko declared and then headed into the school to make sure he didn't get detention again! (Bwahahaha I seem to keep naming everybody a name that starts with the letter Y…weird - -;;) Yoko ran into his classroom just in time for the first period bell to ring.

"Well Nekoma-san this is the first time you have been on time to class within this week." The teacher said.

"I know Kiroshita-sensei!" Yoko smiled as he took his seat next to Yurika. "Hey Yurika-chan!"

"S'up twerp?" Yurika wondered as she looked at him. "You dare say the sky and I'll punch ya!"

"Fine then the ceiling." Yoko stated as Yurika punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Yurika! Yoko! Quiet down I'm trying to teach." Kiroshita-sama said.

"She calls this teaching?" Yoko sighed and started doodling on his notebook. _Hmm there's an art assignment coming up soon wonder what I should draw? Hmm wonder what Yurika drew? _Yoko thought as he looked over at Yurika's notebook and noticed it was empty. He noticed a Digimon folder under her notebook. "What's Digimon?" Yoko wondered as Yurika looked at him and pulled out the folder.

"They're Digital creature's kinda like animals although they can talk and fight. They're just so cool!" Yurika stated.

"Cool what's that one called?" Yoko wondered as he looked at the cool looking Digimon.

"Flaredrimon! I created him. He's a mega, Fire type, Special Attacks Fire Dragons and Fire Blaster." Yurika stated. "There's a place where it lets you create your own Digimon and you can visit and talk to it. But it's in the Digital world so you only get to see your Digimon on a TV screen."

"That's still cool!" Yoko smiled. "I want to make one. Can we go after school?" Yoko wondered as Yurika thought about.

"Well maybe only if you agree to help me with my homework." Yurika stated as Yoko smiled and agreed. "Good then I'll wait for you after school by the cafeteria. Bring anybody else who wants to come as well."

"Sure!" Yoko stated. All day Yoko went around and asked people if they wanted to go but no one was interested. Yoko sighed it was only going to be him and Yurika. Not that he didn't like her it was just she was rather mean at times. She was had blond short hair that went down to her chin and wore a black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans. She had brown eyes and a tough attitude. Yoko hadn't seen Yumi all day and then ran into her.

"I-ite!" Yumi said as she placed her hand on her head. "Yoko-kun watch where you're going!" Yumi shouted as she stood up. She had short red hair down to her chin and she was wearing a white hoody with the sleeves rolled up. She also had on a black and white skirt that went down to her knees. She had long white socks that went up to her knees and black dress shoes.

"Haha Yumi-chan glad I ran into you!" Yoko smiled as he stood up and helped her up.

"Ugh why?" Yumi wondered as she looked at the boy who stood a few inches taller than her.

"Well Yurika-chan and I are going to create our own Digimon. Well I am anyway she already has one. So I was wondering if you would like to go?" Yoko wondered as Yumi sighed.

"Do you not have any guy friends?" Yumi asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Um 2 but they don't wanna go. For some reason they think it's girly." Yoko stated as he wondered about it.

"Or maybe they don't wanna go with a guy who has nothing but pretty much girls for friends." Yumi pointed out making Yoko sigh.

"You wanna go or not?" Yoko wondered as he looked at Yumi who smiled.

"Sure I'll go." Yumi smiled as she followed Yoko to the cafeteria. Yurika stood there waiting for Yoko.

"There you are! I thought you forgot me." Yurika stated as she punched Yoko in the arm. "Hey Yumi-chan!" Yurika smiled as she waved to the little girl. (She's the shortest there.)

"Hiya!" Yumi smiled as she walked up to Yurika.

"Well let's go!" Yurika smiled as they headed off.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Dont forget to review they give me something to read.

Korei: That's pathetic.

Whitezetsu: DIE! C'ya in chapter 2


	2. Behold the Creator

Digimon Makers 

Whitezetsu: Hiya I'm back just working on my Ryuki fic By Your Side if you like Ryuki's please read it, there's fighting and stuff not just love scenes but that there too.

Korei: Yup and it sucks.

Whitezetsu: EVIL!

Korei: Whitezetsu owns everything in this story.

Whitezetsu: Enjoy oh and attack of the Y's (Yoko, Yurika, Yumi, Yakumo and then there's going to be Yuna and Yoshiro.)

* * *

Behold the Creator

They walked all the way over to the Digidome (I come up with the stupidest names sighs) "This is where it all begins!" Yurika smiled as they walked through the doors of the huge building. It was crowded in there and the wait seemed like it would be forever. "It's kinda a long wait but it's worth it." Yurika smiled as the walked over to a machine which no one was using. Yoko walked up to it at the same time as another girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The girl smiled.

"Oh it's ok!" Yoko smiled back then looked at the girl. "Yakumo-chan!"

"Oh hi! I didn't notice you Yoko-kun." She smiled.

"You two no each other?" Yurika wondered as she looked at the two.

"Kinda I ran into her this morning." Yoko sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I told you already that's not your fault I should have been paying attention." Yakumo stated as Yumi walked over to her.

"Well hi Yakumo-chan if it's alright for me to call you that?" Yumi wondered as she looked at the girl.

"Yeah its ok!" Yakumo smiled.

"Well I'm Tsumoto, Yumi! Call me Yumi-chan." Yumi smiled as she greeted the girl.

"And I'm Shikitara, Yurika." Yurika smiled and also greeted the girl. Then she looked over and noticed Yoko was using the machine.

"How do you work this thing?" Yoko wondered as everyone sighed deeply.

"Place your money in!" Yurika stated Yoko placed the money in the machine. "Now put in your name and the name of your Digimon."

"Ok…Nekoma, Yoko. Waterimon." Yoko said as he typed the things into the computer.

"Now choose a body for your Digimon." Yurika stated as she leaned against the machine.

"Ok!" Yoko said as he browsed through all of the choices. He picked a human mans body and made him child looking like him.

"Now you can add things to the body." Yurika stated as Yumi and Yakumo watched closely as Yoko created his Digimon. Yoko made him have a tan skin color and gave him a blue baggy shirt to wear and white baggy pants.

"He looks like a regular kid!" Yakumo stated.

"Yeah that's the plan!" Yoko smiled as he looked at her and then looked back at the screen. He gave the Digimon blue spiky hair with a black headband. Red eyes that were kinda dinosaur like. He gave the Digimon retractable metal spikes that turned into his nails and gave his brown mud boots. "Ok I'm done creating him!"

"Now give him attacks! You have to create them." Yurika stated as Yoko went and grabbed a water ball on the computer and placed them on his hands.

"Water Burn, which will spray water on you really fast. And Water Cannon, which will come out of his hand when he puts them together and it, will shot water at the opponent. And finally Slash which is when he uses those metal claws to attack someone!" Yoko smiled as he finished his Digimon. The computer said thank you for creating Waterimon.

"Hiya!" Waterimon said as it scared Yoko so he backed into Yumi and Yakumo. "Uh you ok?"

"Y-you talked!" Yoko stated as he looked at Waterimon.

"Uh yeah…I can do that you know." Waterimon stated as he noticed Yurika looking at the computer.

"Hey Waterimon is Flaredrimon around?" Yurika wondered as Waterimon looked around.

"Uh this would help if I knew what a Flaredrimon was." Waterimon stated.

"Waterimon you are sooooooooo cool!" Yumi said as she pushed Yurika out of the way.

"He heh I know!" Waterimon blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yoko what level if Waterimon?" Yakumo asked as she helped Yoko up.

"He's a mega!" Yoko smiled. "It was the highest level that I could find on there."

"I wanna create the next Digimon!" Yakumo stated as she ran to the computer. "I'd hate to say bye Waterimon but I really wanna create a Digimon!" Yakumo smiled.

"It's ok I'll see you guys later right?" Waterimon wondered as he looked at all of them.

"Yeah!" They all smiled.

"Alright bye!" Waterimon said. For a long period of time Yumi and Yakumo spent creating their Digimon. They looked a lot like Waterimon they all decided to go with elements. Yumi's was called Treemermon a grass elf Digimon. And Yakumo's was FlySkyrimon an air human Digimon. Yurika's who wasn't described was a fire human Digimon.

"Ugh I need to get home or my parents are going to kill me!" Yoko shouted as he grabbed hi backpack and waved goodbye.

"Wait Yoko-kun you promised to help me with my homework!" Yurika shouted but Yoko was already gone.

"I'll help you Yurika-chan." Yumi smiled as Yakumo finished up on the computer.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll be going to the same school as you guys." Yakumo smiled and walked off.

"C'ya!" Yumi and Yurika waved and then headed off on their own.

* * *

Whitezetsu: That's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed don't forget to R&R


	3. Break in the Gate

Digimon Makers 

Whitezetsu: Hiya i'm back in chapter 3

Korei: Yup...

Whitezetsu: YaY someone wants their character to be in _my_ story!

Korei: Are you sure they meant _your _story?

Whitezetsu: Shut up.

Korei: Well anyway Whitezetsu owns everything in this story besides Tameya Tseuna and Flarerismon who are owned by Digimon American Cager.

Whitezetsu: Now on to chapter 3!

* * *

Break in the Gate

Yoko woke up very early in the morning and looked out the window. He jumped out of his double bunk bed and landed on his skateboard and went into a wall. "Ite!" Yoko shouted as he heard the doorbell ring and he ran down stairs and almost tumbled and opened the door revealing a short a black hair blue eyed boy.

"Ohiyo!" The boy smiled as Yoko looked up at him.

"O-ohiyo?" Yoko stated as he looked at the boy. He was wearing a red, white, and black shirt with matching pants and shoes.

"Oh I'm Tameya." The boy said. He looked around Yoko's house, well the part of it he could see in it anyway.

"Um yeah." Yoko stated as he looked. "Well look it's the weekend and i have things to do...soo." Yoko stated as the boy sighed.

"WellI saw you yesterday at the Digidome andI saw your Digimon you are really good at creating them." The boy smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Yoko yelled as the phone rung and Yoko was to angry to answer it. Tameya walked into Yoko's house and answered the phone.

"Nekoma residence, Tameya speaking." The boy said as Yoko stared at him and then at the door. He was totally lost. "It's for you!"

"Well duh!" Yoko shouted as he walked over and swiped the phone out of Tameya's hand. "Hello?"

"Hi Yoko!"Chelle (Shell-y)shouted bothering him.

"What!" Yoko shouted as he stared at Tameya.

"Ugh you are soooooo mean! Well anyway how is it in Japan?" Chelle wanted to know. She had moved to America 2 years ago and her and Yoko had been best friends for a long time so now Chelle only called on the weekends and this weekend she seem to have caught him in a bad mood!

"Look Chelle there is some weird kid here and I don't know why or who he is?" Yoko shouted as the boy stood there and sighed.

"I said my name is Tameya, Tameya Tseuna." The boy said as Yoko dropped the phone. (Buwahaha you never told me anything about him so um i'm making it up ) Tameya was the worlds best Digimon maker ever. He was an actual digidestin, one of a kind.

"H-how do you know my name?" Yoko wondered totally blowing Chelle off.

"Like I told you I was watching you yesterday." Tameya stated as he walked over and picked up the phone. The 14-year-old boy stared at him in awe. "And I need your help along with your friends."

"Why?" Yoko wondered as he heard Chelle screaming through the phone to get his attention.

"You have made a Breaker Digimon." Tameya stated and Yoko looked at him funny. But before Tameya got to explain they heard a really loud explosion. Yoko picked up the phone and told Chelle he'd call her back and then ran outside after Tameya.

"The Digimon have broke through." Tameya stated as he took out his singlasses and placed them on his face. (A little 3rd season here) They ran into a foggy area where a Digimon had broken through. bright portal showed as it swirled pink, blue, red, and yellow. Many other Digimon came out and disappeared into thin air and only two remianed.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Buwahaha a cliff hanger!

Korei: This was one weird chapter.

Whitezetsu: I know i was on the phone with Michelle when i was writing it so i know it's really weird the character Chelle is based on her and well Yoko is my stupid character that i LOVE!

Korei: Right...

Whitezetasu: Onto my reveiwers!

Gijinka Renamon- You wanted more and here it is and more to come!

Digimon American Cager- Your character is now an officail Digimon Maker character


End file.
